Torrefaction is an artisanal technique that has been used for centuries to enhance the esthetic and physical features of wood. Since torrefaction compares favourably with chemical treatment of wood, there is ever increasing interest in the many industrial applications for this process.
Torrefaction involves heating wood at relatively high temperatures to improve the properties of the wood without the addition of chemicals or toxic substances.
This natural process increases the durability and stability of wood, while enhancing the esthetic value of individual wood species. Torrefaction is a type of heat treatment that increases the density of the wood, improves its dimensional stability and gives it rich, balanced overtones similar to the look of exotic wood species.
There exist also several technologies for the curing, roasting and/or stabilizing of wood, and some of these inventions date back several years as well.
Indeed, known in the art are the following US patents and patent applications: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,233,752; 4,345,384; 4,787,917; 5,123,177; 5,555,642; 5,678,324; 5,901,463; 5,926,968; 5,992,043; and 6,374,513.
Also known in the art are the following CA patents and patent applications: 356,430; 684,915; 1,091,871; 1,109,251; 1,133,205; and 1,159,643.
However, many problems still continue to persist despite recent advances in the technology, deterring wood manufacturers from using such inventions for the fabrication of floors, furniture, decks, etc.
Such problems include staining, where the resin/acid drawn out of the wood during the roasting process remains on the surface of the wood until cool down, causing stains on the wood. In other instances, uniformity has been identified as a substantial problem, where the wood becomes darker on the ends and lighter in the middle of the planks, leaving wood manufacturers to stockpile a variety of unwanted colors. Beyond the problem of uniformity of color, there seems to be a problem with roasting devices being unable to offer customers a customization option for roasting color. In other instances, roasting of wood is found to be very time consuming and thus, very costly. In other instances, fire hazards appear to be at the heart of the matter, forcing operators to introduce inert gases or operate entirely with a negative pressure. Finally, key to the problems faced by current wood roasting devices and/or methods: the lack of automation in the roasting process, forcing operators to make intuitive decisions regarding the outcome within the roasting apparatus, further affecting the lack of uniformity of the wood.
Hence, in light of the above-discussed, there is a need for an improved process and/or apparatus which would be able to overcome some of the aforementioned prior art problems.